With the power within every living being
by bittobetty
Summary: (This little plot bunny is for hire.). After Harry's second year he realizes that the green eyes, and messy hair is not the only thing that he inherited from his parents. AU /Harry is a beasmaster with a little twist. Sirius takes charge fic, and I would love a Harry/Ginny ship, but it is not a condition. If you love this idea, take it,just let me know./


**Hello!**  
 **This little plot bunny jumped on me this morning when I woke up. It is not the most original one, but I added a twist and the points which I love in a story. I'm putting this up here because I'm not a good writer and I don't have a patience for it. But I really really hope that somebody finds it and likes it, because I would loooove to read it.**

* * *

I imagine this start in the hospital wing (where else :P ), after Harry saved Ginny. Harry can't sleep and -thinks about this whole year he had, really thinks. He comes to some conclusions:  
\- He really don't want to go back to the Dursleys there must be someone other than "his relatives" with whom his parents wanted to leave him. There must me something fishy going on here.  
\- Speaking of parents he wants to learn more about them. Note to himself: find his parents best friends  
\- Maybe he should buy some new clothes, if he has the money, his parents would want that. Probably.  
\- Everybody had great expectation for Harry, maybe it is time to live up to them, and stop to hold back Harry starts to learn in school, stop using Hermione as a crutch  
\- **Everybody knows that he can speak parseltongue, so why not use it? It is just a language, probably there are more people out there who can speak it, they are just afraid. He can speak to snakes for the fun of it, use it in pranks. Has an epiphany that he can try to use it with spells somehow.**

He goes back to the Dursleys at the end of the year, and when he meets Sirius, that's where the fun begins. This can be the place where Harry learns that he can speak to other animals as well (or not). I thinks that S. realizes his mistake and speaks to Harry. They go together to the Leaky C. (S. as a dog of course) There would be too much trouble if they disappeared, and S. does not trust Dumbledore anymore (no surprise there, I think he should have been vary of him). Padfoot encourages Harry to buy new things, study in school, and he tells stories of H's parents. They go Gringotts, and find out about the family vault. The Potters are very rich, but only the Blacks have a seat in the Wisengamot. The main attraction here is the family gilmoare (I have no idea how the spelling is with this one :P). This is the other point where Harry can learn about that he is a beast master. It is a family trait and secret, and the book helps with learning to use it, among other crafty spells. I think it would be good if they would find the Potter's ancestral home, but it is not a caslte, "just" a mansion, which has good, ancient wards. During the third year they would find Peter, and prove that Sirius is innocent. He takes Harry away from the Dursleys. They become independent from Dumbledore, march to the beat of their own drum… And this is where my imagination ends… :D

 **I know this sound like every other story. But first of all, who cares?! Second, this is the difference:**

 _The power he knows not would be that Harry is a beast master_ (I stole this expression from some story but can't remember which one, I read too much :P ) , but he would not (only?) use the animals as weapons, but their language. In this Harry can speak any animal language and he feels he speaks English (just like with parseltongue) so he can use it for spells. You know he realizes that this could be good for locking something (he is only 12), but tries it and fails with some animaltongues. It happens because certain animals have affinity to certain spells: phoenixes for light magic (phonix tongue+expect patronum=dementor killer), snakes for dark magic, foxes for mindmagics. Here, your limit is your imagination. But it is not easy at all, and sometimes funny. I can totally picture Harry trying to use a language like a monkey and it sounds funny and fails to do the spell, so Sirius rolls on the ground laughing, and it turns out that the monkey language is good for pranks. :D

Dumbledore very old, set in his ways, loves power and wants to control how everything turns out. He is not necessarily bad just thinks he knows best. And he does not know about the beast master thing, so he tries to lead harry to his death as in the books.

I think horcrouxes can be in this story, even in Harry, but use muggle ways to get it out. I read only one story which used this, and that wasn't a very planned thing. In this it could be that somebody has the idea to stop harry's heart for a minute (in a hospital setting) with a use of a squib doctor.

I would really love this to be a Harry/Ginny ship, I think it is great. Ginny can be what Harry needs. A strong Ginny who helps Harry lighten up, because lets face it, he is a broody type. But she is clever, strong and becomes independent. I can' phantom that after an experience she had, she becomes an airhead. I think she would want to live life to the fullest because she faced death, and helps Harry with that. After the chamber they become friends and when they are 13 and 14 they fall in love. I think Ginny would be a pillar of strength for Harry. But I can picture a Harry/Daphne ship as well, but I think that would bring this story in a totally different direction.

I would be totally ok with some Ron, Mrs. Weasley, Dumbledore, and probably Hermione bashing. But I would ask that please leave Ginny out of it. That is all I ask.

* * *

 **If you like the plot bunny, take it, just please let me know, because I would be your first follower. :D**


End file.
